dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Msi
Witamy Serdecznie witamy w Dragon Ball Wiki! Dziękujemy za to, że poprawiłeś stronę Dyskusja:Son Gokū. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne centralnej wiki społeczności Sarah Manley (forum pomocy | blog) Ad do "nap postac to zawsze póżniej tego niema" Co do twoich znikających artykulów to nie mam pojęcia, moze nie zapisujesz? Abo nie uzupełniasz luki "tytuł". I jeszcze jedno proszę podpisuj się czterema tyldami (4*~). http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 21:11, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) okienka Jeli chodzi ci o szblony to na pasku narzędzi jest taka opcja klikasz szablon > inny szablon lub magiczne słowo > postać albo coś innego wielkie dzięki gg 32189204 Admin Wszyscy nie mogą być adminami, aczkolwiek nie byłoby źle gdyby był jeszcze jeden. Na admina dla ciebie jest jeszcze za wcześnie, musisz się wielu rzeczy nauczyć - ortografii np. A edytować i rozwijać stronę możesz bez specjalnych uprawnień. Mam dla ciebie uwagę nie cierpiącą zwłoki - w działach dyskusji podpisuj się czterema tyldami (4*"~"), będzie to automatycznie generowało twój podpis; czyli nick (z odnośnikiem do profilu), dyskusję i datę. Pozdrawiam http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 18:53, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) cze Siemano, ty też tutaj jesteś adminem?? Globox92 19:40, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) zioom na następny raz, jak zostawiasz u mnie ślad, podpisuj się czterema tyldami (Globox92 19:48, paź 3, 2011 (UTC))<------------ o takie coś Globox92 19:48, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) sdasdaas Ile masz lat?? I lubisz pracować dla tego vegety?? Globox92 19:58, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) fdafasd mam 19 lat, ty to pewnie jeszcze w podstawówce lub gimnazjum siedzisz, co?? Apeluję do ciebie: pojutrze odchodzę z tej wiki ziom Globox92 20:12, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) fdsadfsdf co czytałeś, jaką wiązankę?? Globox92 20:23, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) fdfsasdfsdfasdfsdf no bo wkurwił mnie jebany frajer, buc i pierdolona pomyja- zarzuca mi, że przez całe 2 lata, gdy ja tutaj byłem, to powiedział, że zżynam. To niech się pierdoli dziwka jebana. Ta nędzna wikia gdy ja byłem 2 lata temu miała tylko z 10 stron, ja ją rozruszałem, teraz ma 305 stron. Chciałem ją rozbudować do ponad 5 k artów, ale ta lama pierdolona powiedziała, że usunie cały mój dorobek, to huj- nic dla niego więcej nie napiszę Globox92 20:30, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) fdssdaadsfdfs jak ty się nie dawno pojawiłeś. I to jeszcze w tym roku- tak jak twój ziom toxicon. Gdy ja tutaj byłem, to ta wikia naprawdę miernie. Globox92 20:50, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) fdfdasfdsfdf no nie wiem, czy dużo. No trochę coście zrobili, ale trochę, drobina. Zaledwie wczoraj było tylko 180 artów, a dzisiaj już jest ponad 300. Ale to ja głównie tutaj siedzialem i troche rozbrykałem te gówno. No dobra, dużo żeście zrobili, więcej ode mnie Globox92 21:23, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Dzieciak.. Innego określenia nie ma, jak ktoś kto ma 19 lat może się tak zachowywać przy zdrowych zmysłach? On twierdzi, że bardzo dużo zrobił dla tej Wikii, ta jasne. Bo wejść na stronę www.db4ever.com i skopiować artykuły to jest super-trudne... Czy drugi aspekt jego pracy - przekopiowywanie treści z anglojęzycznej DB Wiki wklejanie ich do Google Translate i następnie owych nietrzymających się kupy tłumaczeń tu? Phi! Może i zrobił kilka artykułów, ale co z tego jeśli nie posiada samo pohamowania, ani odrobiny rozsądku. Eh, w każdym razie mam mnóstwo roboty z przywróceniem tych artykułów także proszę nie rób nic przez najbliższe parę dni bo mi się do grafiku wciśniesz xD. Jak dobrze pójdzie to jeszcze dziś to przywrócę. Pozdrawiam http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 12:48, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Poradnik Na podstawie artykułu o Wschodni Kaiôshin|Kaiôshinie Wschodu] wnioskuję, że dalej nie zaznajomiłeś się z tym jak dodaje się szablony do artykułów. Więc specjalnie dla ciebie przygotowałem mini poradnik: *odpalamy tryb WYSIWYG http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/823/17467917.jpg/ *wybieramy dodaj szablony http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/845/34369031.jpg/ *wybieramy szablon, który chcemy dodać - w przypadku Kaioshina będzie to postać: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/708/71517434.jpg/ *uzupełniamy dane infoboksu: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/204/74663264.jpg/ Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci to pomocne, aha i nawiasem poprawiłem wszystkie usunięcia :) http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 19:03, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Podpisuj się Ułatwiasz tym życie innym, nie muszą zaglądać do historii edycji :) http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 19:15, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Media Wiki Jak co to nie może być więcej kategorii w menu :) http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 12:27, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) Mam nadzieje ze dobrze zmieniłem artykuł ponieważ mister satan było u was napisane ze debiut w anime był w 175 odcinku, a że wróciłem do oglądania Dragon Ball'a Z to w 173 odcinku był już Mister Satan, prawdopodobnie ten który pisał artykuł się pomylił wiec go poprawiłem :) Artykuły Możesz podesłać parę artykułów prosiłbym o postacie występujące w Dragon Ball Z lub filmach kinowych DBZ bo z tą serią jestem na bierząco. Artykuły zacznę pisać gdy skończę pisać artykuł o piątym filmie DBZ, prosiłbym aby nie było zbyt dużo tych artykułów bo zajmuje się obecnie filmami kinowymi DBZ i nie wiem czy bym z tym wszystkim sobie poradził. Kamil532 (dyskusja) 14:02, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Zrobione Michał, usunąłem ten autorstwa jednego z wcieleń BG0710,a ten Woteczkina przeniosłem i podmieniłem na twój. Nie rób tak, jak zrobiłeś, bo sypiesz rejestr, tj. robiąc "kopiuj wklej" nie przenosisz historii artykułu, co za tym idzie naruszasz ogólnie przyjęte zasady praw autorskich. Fajnie, że coś się dzieje, http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 07:36, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC). :) O, zapomniałbym Masz tu stronki bez kategorii, a tu nieprzynależące do żadnej kategorii pliki. Możesz się pobawić w doklejanie i kategoryzowanie w chwili wolnej. Te do koniecznego ponownego przejrzenia dodawaj, prócz kategorii, do której przylega, do "Do przerobienia". Listę stron specjalnych masz w panelu admina. Pozdro, lecę do budy, http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 07:41, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC). QC Jakbyś mógł, to, proszę, sprawdź w googlu ostatnio dodane arty, typu: Wachlarz Bashō. Chodzi mi "sprawdzenie" pod kątem naruszania praw autorski - kalka innych stronek DB. Dzięki, http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 22:40, wrz 8, 2012 (UTC). Yo Yo. Daj mi cos do napisania. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 20:13, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) Odp:Aura No w sumie w kategorii technik to to trochę nie pasuje. Jeśli chodzi o połączenie z ki to jestem trochę sceptyczny. Artykuł Energia ki traktuje tylko o mocy jako takiej, a aura to swego rodzaju poświata otaczająca wojownika i wydaje mi się, że powinno to mieć osobny artykuł, niemniej jednak posłucham twojej argumentacji i pomyślę. http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 17:52, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) Cześć :) zastanawiam się czy da się zmienić nazwe strony, chodzi mi dokładnie o strone którą tworzę Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock (anime). Chciałbym zmienić na nazwę Polską i nie mogę nigdzie znaleźdź takiej opckii. :D Moc bojowa Daizenshuu podaje, że moc Gokū na Namek po zastosowaniu dwudziestokrotnego Kaiô-kena wzrosła do sześćdziesięciu milionów jednostek, a na poziomie Super Saiyanina do stu pięćdziesięciu milionów. Maksymalna moc Freezera w pierwszej formie to 530 tysięcy. Uważam, że Bardock w SSJ powinien mieć zbliżoną moc do Goku, jednak to bardziej skomplikowane. Poczekajmy na wydanie Chozenshuu, wtedy wszystko będzie jasne. Zalecane jest jednak, aby przy spekulowanej wartości dodać odpowiedni przypis,gdyż nie jest to oficjalna liczba. Pozostawiam to tobie. Pozdro, http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 22:27, maj 10, 2013 (UTC). Infoart Weźże stosuj ten infoart. http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 23:24, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) Odnowa Jak ci się podoba odświeżony artykuł o Changelingach? http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4511/veg.png http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/6720/dysk.png 01:45, maj 11, 2013 (UTC). Pobudka Hej, daj odznakę życia :) Będziesz potrzebny :) Zd aa (dyskusja) 16:59, lis 3, 2018 (UTC)